The development of the audio book provides great fun and convenience for young children and visually impaired in reading, in addition to general readers.
Taiwan Patent No. M491889 disclosed “Intelligent Electronic Audio Book” and Taiwan Patent No. I550501 disclosed “Smart Electronic Audio Book Able to Effectively Detect Page Numbers”. These two patents were invented by the inventor of the present invention. The above two technologies disclosed the technical means of sensing page numbers and sensing the contents of a page.
First, in page number sensing, the performance of the M491889 is not completely satisfactory because a page number sensor carries a charge amount close to the environmental noise, which causes the capacitive sensor unable to effectively sense the noise or page sensing. To improve the above shortcoming, the invention disclosed in I550501 provides a method for increasing the charge amount of a page number sensor. In addition, the approach of embedding a magnet in a book page is also proposed to achieve a page number detection function to reliably detect the page number accurately. However, as the cost of the Hall IC is high, the more the number of pages, the more the number of Hall ICs must be used and the higher the production cost is.
In addition, to embed a magnet in a book, the magnet must be placed between the two sheets of papers, which can only be done by manually positioning the magnet in place, and then gluing the sheets together, which in turn is very time consuming and labor intensive. Therefore, the type of electronic voice books must be separately produced and would be too costly for general books.
For sensing contents in a page, the main sensing component is a capacitive sensor, such as, ITO sensor, projected capacitive touch Sensor, flexible conductive thin film sensor, or flexible projected capacitive touch sensor. The above capacitive sensors can sense the capacitance changes, but capacitive sensors are expensive, so they are often used on electronic products with high sensitivity requirements. However, on e-books, the production cost cannot be controlled within a reasonable range. Therefore, a special type of sensor must be provided to make touch-sensing technology used in e-books cost-effective, while maintaining effective sensing capabilities.